ojamajodoremirockzfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid and Waffle: The Movie
OjamajoDoremiRockz's Movie Spoof of "Tom and Jerry: The Movie". Cast * Tom - Mr. Blik and Gordon Quid (Catscratch) * Jerry - Waffle (Catscratch) * Robyn Starling - Momoko Asuka (Ojamajo Doremi) * Robyn's Boyfriend - Rusty Rivets (Rusty Rivets) * Aunt Pristine Figg - Papple (HUGtto! Precure) * Lickboot - Specter (Ape Escape) * Ferdinand - Fluffy (Rugrats) * Dr. Applecheek - Lawrence (The Princess and the Frog) * Daddy Starling - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) * Puggsy - Moxxie (Helluva Boss) * Frankie Da Flea - Blitzo (Helluva Boss) * Captain Kiddie - Eddy (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) * Squawk - Batty Koda (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) * The Straycatchers - Mr. Snopps (The Rescuers) and Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) * Droopy - Mr. Bill (Ohh Nooo! Mr. Bill Presents) * The Patrolman - Burt Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) * Singing Cat Gang - Blu and the Birds (Rio) * Tom's Owner - Linda Flynn-Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) * Moving Man - Microsoft Sam (Davemadson) * Bulldog - Phango (Khumba) Gallery # Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid and Waffle: The Movie part 1 - Opening Credits # Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid and Waffle: The Movie part 2 - Moving Out/Cheezi Chases Kion # Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid and Waffle: The Movie part 3 - Wham! Bam! Boom! # Kion and Bunga: The Movie part 4 - Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid and Waffle meets Moxxie and Blitzo "Friends to the End" # Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid and Waffle: The Movie part 5 - Caught by Mr. Snopps and Mr. Smee/The Birds "What Do We Care" # Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid and Waffle: The Movie part 6 - Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid and Waffle meets Momoko and Rusty/Momoko's Sad Story # Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid and Waffle: The Movie part 7 - Meet Papple "Money is Such a Beautiful Word" # Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid and Waffle: The Movie part 8 - Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid and Waffle Vs. Fluffy # Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid and Waffle: The Movie part 10 - Meet Lawrence "God's Little Creatures" # Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid and Waffle: The Movie part 11 - Escaped # Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid and Waffle: The Movie part 12 - "I Miss You" # Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid and Waffle: The Movie part 13 - Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Momoko and Rusty Rowing the Raft # Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid and Waffle: The Movie part 14 - Reward # Kion and Bunga: The Movie part 15 - Eddy and Batty Koda "I'd Done it All" # Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid and Waffle: The Movie part 16 - Let's Get Her! # Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid and Waffle: The Movie part 17 - Eddy and Batty Koda Chases Waffle/Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid and Waffle Save Momoko and Rusty # Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid and Waffle: The Movie part 18 - Train-Boat Chase/Shortcut # Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid and Waffle: The Movie part 19 - Cabin on Fire/Welcome Home/Grand Finale # Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid and Waffle: The Movie part 20 - End Credits Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Movie Spoofs